


Third and Final Time (Modern AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [120]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: After having 2 girls, Poe wants to try one last time for a boy.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [120]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Third and Final Time (Modern AU)

You and Poe quietly step out of the bedroom of Shara and Leia. Your little girls meant the world to you. At five and three, you could already see that they would grow up to be so beautifully strong like their namesakes. 

After getting ready for bed, you and Poe slide under the covers on your respective sides. Poe immediately pulls you in, your back to his chest, and his hand resting over your stomach. You feel his fingers slip over the fabric and rub soothing circles on your skin. 

“Babe?” he murmurs and you reply with a hum, your eyes still asleep, “I want another kid.”

Your eyes blink open and you roll over to face him, “You want another kid?” you ask in clarification. 

He nods, “Yeah. I wanna try for a boy.”

You snort, “I thought you were done after two?”

“Yeah, but…I kinda want a boy now. Don’t get me wrong, our girls are perfect and I love them. I just-”

“Hey,” you murmur, your hand on his stubbly cheek, “I get it. And, to be honest, I’ve been thinking about trying for a boy too.”

A smile breaks out on Poe’s face, “Yeah?” You nod and Poe sits up, taking off his shirt, “Well let’s get started now.”

You laugh as Poe pulls the covers off you and starts pulling at your sleep shorts, “Eager are we?”

“Hey, baby making is fun, especially when it’s with the love of my life.”

You roll your eyes, taking off your shirt and throwing it at Poe’s face, “Dork.”

“The dork you decided to marry, sweetheart,” he quips with a wink. 

Once you’re fully naked, Poe proceeds to kiss and touch every inch of your body. The change of pace just riling you up even more.

Your fingers weave through his salt and pepper curls and your back arches off the bed whenever you feel the scrape of his stubble along your skin. He peppers kisses all over your stomach, whispering naughty words only you could hear.

“So fucking excited to see you pregnant again, baby. Can’t wait to see your stomach grow with my son. Gonna look so fucking sexy carrying my child again.”

One hand goes to your pussy, his fingers separating your lips and he feels your wet slick coating his fingers. You moan when you see him suck your juices off his fingers. 

“So sweet. You’re sweet as honey, honey.” he grins and it makes you giggle.

“I thought we were gonna make a baby. Last time I checked, this isn’t how you do it.”

He playfully rolls his eyes and sits up in between your legs, “Wow, way to suck the fun outta of it, sweetheart.” he takes his hard cock in his hand and gives it a few pumps. He opens your legs further and you proceed to wrap them around his waist. 

“You ready?”

“Yes, sir,” you say with a smirk and Poe slowly inserts himself inside you, “Oh fuck yes,” you moan.

It’d been a while since you and Poe had been intimate like this. Sure, you’ve had heated makeouts, heavy petting, and occasional oral. But, damn, did you miss his dick inside you. With work, taking care of the kids, and whatnot, you two haven’t found the time or energy to have sex. Now you have and you missed this. A lot.

“You always feel so fucking good, baby,” Poe groans as he cages you in with his arms, his body hovering over you as his hips snap into yours, “Gonna fuck a son right into ya. And he’s gonna be fucking perfect, like our girls, like you.” he leans down and presses his lips to yours. 

“Fuck, I love you, Poe. Love how you fuck me. Missed this so fucking much. Missed you so much.”

I gotchu, baby. I got ya, goddamn!”

“Ssshhhh! Not too loud. Don’t wanna wake the girls up!” you hiss a warning at him. 

He apologizes with a bite of his lip, “Sorry, you just-shit-feel so good.” a hand snakes down your body and starts to rub at your clit, giving you more pleasure. 

“Please don’t stop, Poe,” you whine, clawing at his back. He was sure you’d leave a mark, but he didn’t care. He loved when you marked him up.

“Never, baby. Wanna make sure you’re good and full of my cum. Fucking shit,” he lays his body against yours, face nuzzling into your neck. He bites into your skin to muffle his cries of pleasure. 

You’re close. He’s close. And you both know it.

“Fucking give it to me, Poe. Give me a baby, dammit. Wanna give you a son so bad.”

“Don’t worry, honey. I’ll give ya a son. If not now, then we’ll try again and again and again until you’re pregnant with our boy. Oh fuuuuuck!” he lets out a deep groan as he fucks his seed into you, with slow but hard thrusts. 

You’re rubbing at your clit hard and fast and you’re biting into your other hand to prevent you from being too loud. Your hips jut as your orgasm comes over you and you feel Poe hiss when your walls clench down onto him.

“That’s a good girl. Give it all to me, baby. That’s it. All of it. Cum all over my dick. Atta girl.” he presses a kiss to your lips and then pulls out, rolling back to his side of the bed. He reaches for the tissues on his bedside table and wipes himself off, then cleans you up a little bit. 

Afterwards, he presses his lips to your stomach, “God, I really hope we get a boy.”

__________

_Four Months Later_

Poe wakes up to see you’re not in bed, instead, you’re standing by the windowsill, looking out into the backyard where Shara and Leia are playing with Beebs.

“Hey,” you look over your shoulder to see Poe, “Are you pregnant?” he asks jokingly.

You playfully roll your eyes and make your way over to him, “Morning.”

“Morning.” he then bends down and kisses your belly, “And good morning to you, little one.” he then looks up at you with a loving glimmer in his eyes, “How’s our son doing?”


End file.
